


Another sentinel/guide daredevil fic

by Katerobber



Series: Sentinel/guide daredevil [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Blind Character, Foggy is his guide, Nelson and Murdock, Sentinel Senses, Zoned!matt, bonded matt and Foggy, matt is a sentinel, sentinel Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt, Matt, Matt? Matt please wake up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another sentinel/guide daredevil fic

"Matt, Matt,Matt? Matt please wake up." Karen shook the lawyers shoulders frantically and shouted his name a couple more times hoping the sound would break the trance. "Foggy Matt's in a zone." She finally screamed loud enough for half the block to hear. 

The blonde guide came sprinting from his office, the tiny earbuds swinging out of his ears. "How bad?" He winced upon seeing Matt's glazed over facial expression and faint swaying motion. 

As Matt's guide he was constantly tugging him though zones and panic attacks, even a physical attack once. With the enhanced senses even for a true sentinel he was so prone Foggy hardly ever let him stay alone. 

"Matt" Foggy whispered soft and smooth with a gentle hand reaching out to grip the zoned sentinels hand. 

A low whine was heard in response and Foggy projected a small wave of calm over Matt's mind. Carefully he then felt for his partners pulse. It raced even with the guide's projecting. Foggy gave a glance to Karen who nodded and walked out. 

He then lowered his shields one by one. The sudden absence left him feeling naked and he slipped his thoughts directly into Matt's overwhelmed senses. 

"Matt I'm here, right here. Can you hear me? What about my scent? Is that right here in front of you? I need you to feel for me." He coaxed and questioned until Matt's eyelashes flickered over the top of his glasses and his breathing deepened to a slow steady rhythm. 

"You sound like rustling fabric, cotton maybe or a blend of that cheap stuff you like and you smell like Karen's vanilla perfume and your deodorant." Matt droned. 

"Yes now I'm going to pull out nice and slow alright, just hold your thoughts still for a moment." Carefully Foggy pulled his hand off of Matt to show the movement he was about to make then eased his emotions back. First the barrier against sadness slid back into place, then anger and then the general shielding for a guide. 

"Are you alright now?" He asked the still dazed sentinel. 

"I think I'm fine." Matt's voice was deep and thick after the recent connection. 

"Alright, do you think you can handle another sentinel right now?" Foggy spared another look over to where Karen was printing a new sheet of paperwork. 

"Not right now, will you just stay here?" Matt rubbed his eyes and let his posture droop. 

"Of course" Foggy sat down easily in the extra chair and placed a hand on Matt's wrist. 

Karen found them both sleeping off the zone later.


End file.
